Bloody Hell!
by tayryn
Summary: He'd never thought of her this way before… until now. Pre-series. **PLEASE NOTE THE PAIRING!**


**AN: This is Seirina's fault! So tis to for her this little aberration is written!**

* * *

"Hello! Hello!"

Max looked up as his business partner breezed into the office and smiled. "Good morning, CC! You look lovely this morning."

"Thank you, Maxwell," she replied, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

Maxwell found himself smiling more at the sight and leaned back in his chair to watch her as she dropped her small handbag on the sofa then bent over to place her briefcase on the floor. He groaned at the sight of her shapely bottom.

'Good god,' he thought, feeling a twitch in his groin. 'When did I start checking out CC?'

And checking her out was exactly what he was doing, he realized as he let his eyes wander over her. CC was tall… a little taller than the average woman, but not by too much. She was also svelte and yet surprisingly curvy… 'In all the right places' he grinned as she straightened back up. His eyes fell to her breasts as she arched a little to relieve the kink in her back. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he began to harden watching the silk of her blue blouse stretch out enticingly over the full mounds.

It'd been several years since he'd so much as entertained the thought of even looking at another woman in any way other than platonically, much less with anything akin to desire, but that was just what he was doing now.

'And, with CC,' he shook his head.

He'd known for a while now that she was interested in him as more than a friend. She hadn't exactly been that subtle in her flirtations the last little while… and he was even more surprised when he realized he wanted her.

It was sudden and overwhelming… but he wanted her, and he wanted her bad.

Before he knew what he was doing, Maxwell was up out of his chair and moving around the desk. He reached out and pulled CC to him, his mouth crashing down on hers, smothering her surprised gasp. He pushed his tongue past her lips, and kissed her hard.

Her breasts were cushioned against his chest, and he could feel her nipples harden as she rubbed her body against his. He wanted to see them, hold the weight of them in his hands and feel her nipples against his tongue as he teased them to even tighter points.

With a low groan, he wrenched his mouth from hers and met her eyes. They were dazed… a mixture of confusion and passion.

"Maxwell?"

"I want you, CC!" He told her and slid his hands down to grab her rear as he thrust against her. "I want you right now…"

CC smiled slowly at him as she arched into him.

"Right now," Max repeated as he reached out to shut the office door.

CC stepped out of his arms. "Lock it, Maxwell…" she told him as she backed towards his desk, her fingers slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

His eyes never leaving CC, Maxwell quickly engaged the lock then advanced on her, trapping her between him and his desk. He lowered his gaze as she popped the final button and parted the material of her blouse. He growled at the sight of her breasts encased in the skimpy black lace bra and lowered his head to blister hot kisses over the generous swells.

He tugged her bra down, and her breasts spilled out over the cups. He brought his hands up to cup them, squeezing them almost roughly as he worked her nipples with his thumbs, before taking one of the taut points into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Maxwell…"

He groaned and bit her nipple when CC suddenly reached down and cupped him through his pants. She cried out, the sound a mix of pleasure and pain which shot straight to his groin and he felt himself throb in response.

It'd been three years since he'd known the touch of a woman… three years since he'd been with a woman and felt her hot and wet around him. Suddenly, he couldn't wait any longer… and CC was obviously more than willing.

With a final, teasing suck to her nipple, he released her breast and straightened up, catching her mouth in another hungry kiss; his hands dropping from her breasts to begin gathering up her skirt. He grinned against her lips when he felt her fingers tug at his belt.

"Bloody hell!" Maxwell swore moments later, when CC slipped her hand inside his pants, over the waistband of his briefs and took his cock in her hand, giving a low hum of approval as she stroked him.

The corner of her mouth curved up in a small smirk. "So, Maxwell… how do you want me? Bent over the desk? On the sofa? Or would you rather I drop to my knees and simply blow you?" She asked, tightening her grip on him.

Max did not answer and simply pushed her further onto the desk then made quick work of his pants and underwear. He leaned into her as he took his erection in hand, and with her skirt hiked up around her waist, he tugged her panties to the side and thrust into her.

"Maxwell!"

"You're so tight…" he groaned and closed his eyes, as he immediately began to drive into her. She felt so good… so wet… so tight… god, he'd missed this feeling. He grabbed hold of her hips as he started to move faster, his control already slipping. It'd been too long… his need too great.

CC gasped and held tight to the edge of the desk and wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her, again and again. "Ooh… oh god… Maxwell…"

Max opened his eyes and looked down to see CC biting her lower lip, muffling her moans of pleasure as he continued to thrust inside her. He grinned when his gaze dropped to watch her breasts bounce on her chest with every drive of his cock into her.

His eyes widened when he felt a familiar tingling at the base of his spine. He was on the verge of coming already. Maxwell groaned and gripped her hips tighter as he fought to slow down… but CC simply felt too good around him. She was so willing… 'And hot, and wet and so tight,' his mind repeated his thoughts from moments before as he pushed deeper and harder into her, relishing her continued moans and gasps of his name.

But even as badly as he wanted… needed… to come, the gentleman in Maxwell refused to do so without seeing to her pleasure first. He slid a hand between her thighs, and pressed his thumb to her clit.

"Maxwell!" CC yelped, her hips bucking up off the table as he began to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Come, CC!" Max told her, the pressure from his thumb increasing in time with the thrust of his hips against her. "I need you to come!"

"Oh god…" CC moaned and Max felt her begin to pulse around him.

"That's it…" Maxwell pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger and drove his cock hard into her. His need to come was nearly overwhelming him and he began to falter in his thrusts. "Come, CC…"

All of a sudden, to his immense relief, CC arched up off the desk and cried out his name. The clutch and pull of her inner walls around his cock as her orgasm rolled over her was his undoing, and seconds later, with a loud groan of her name, Maxwell came as well.

"Oh god… CC!"

Maxwell sat up with a start… his heart racing, breathing heavy and sporting a hard on unlike any he'd had in a number of years.

Good god.

It'd only been a dream… but what a dream.

And of CC?

Maxwell shook his head.

He'd never thought of her that way before. She was, after all, his business partner, and not only that, she'd been Sarah's dearest friend.

He reached down and began to absently stroke himself through his pyjama bottoms as images from his dream lingered. He couldn't help but wonder if under that cool, icy exterior… CC was as passionate as she had been in his dream.

Something told him she was.

He slipped his hand inside his pants, his grip firmer as he increased the speed of his strokes, and allowed his mind to wander to the possibility of finding out.

An image of CC on her knees in front of him, his cock moving in and out of her mouth as he fisted his hands in her blonde hair, suddenly filled his mind and with a low moan, he came; his essence spilling over his hand in hard spurts.

He fell back against his pillows, panting hard.

And as he pulled his hand out of his pants, Maxwell made up his mind.

* * *

"Hello! Hello!"

Max looked up as his business partner breezed into the office and smiled. "Good morning, CC! You look lovely this morning."

"Thank you, Maxwell," she replied, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

Maxwell found himself smiling more at the sight and leaned back in his chair to watch her as she dropped her small handbag on the sofa then bent over to place her briefcase on the floor.

* * *

**And, yes... I know what you're thinking. It's a bloody fantasy/dream ficlet. But it was the only way my muse could write this pairing. Though, can you really blame Maxwell for fantasizing about CC? Nah. Didn't think so. *G***


End file.
